choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bao
Bao, a character in the Baby Bump series, is a real estate agent and your sister's boyfriend. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Bao has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He has light facial hair. He wears a white dress shirt, dark blue/black tie, and gray tweed blazer. Personality Chapters Baby Bump Baby Bump * Chapter 2: Pregnant Questions * Chapter 3: First Steps * Chapter 5: New Complications * Chapter 6: Growing Pains * Chapter 9: Sweet Emotions (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Little Things Relationships Your Sister Some time after his wife had passed away, Bao stepped into your sister's craft store. She saw that he was shivering from the cold and dropped everything to make him a cup of tea. After that, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he came back a second time, she gave him a handmade scarf even though she barely knew him. If you decide to help him make wall yarn art for your sister in the dance hall, he tells you that crafting reminds him of the first time he tried your sister's sewing machine. He accidentally stitched his finger to his pants, and though it was more serious when it happened, he can't help but chuckle in retrospect. Your sister drove him to the emergency room and sang along to Taylor Swift songs in her car to keep her mind off of the blood. At the hospital, when the nurse asked her if she was his wife, she blurted out "yes" and then proceeded to blush from embarrassment at the mistake. It was that time that Bao thought it sounded nice and that he had feelings for her. In Chapter 9, your sister thinks things have been weird between her and Bao because he has been distant lately. When she realizes it is the anniversary of his wife's death, she feels terrible that she made it about herself and didn't stop to see what it was doing to him. Your Character In Chapter 2, you meet him at Luisa's bar with your sister. If you lie and say that she has mentioned him to you, you fumble your words and he smiles at your nervousness. In Chapter 3, you can convince him to come to the reopening of Luisa's bar by telling him that he will get unlimited tacos. He will then bring more guests. In Chapter 5, he inadvertently talks about your pregnancy in front of Craig while the two of you are discussing renovations to the dance hall. In Chapter 6, he tells you about his first wife who has passed away and his conflicted feelings as a result. You can tell him that she would surely want him to be happy or that he will always have the memories of her. He plans to do something special for your sister and you can help him in a premium scene. Gallery Other Looks Miscellaneous BaBu yarn art dance hall.jpg|Dance Hall decoration for Your Sister Trivia * His character model resembles Ronan from the America's Most Eligible series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Baby Bump' Characters